Waking Up
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Obito has just died and he finally gets to see the woman he's been living his whole life to meet again, but how can he confront her with all the things he did in his life after she died. [Obirin]


_My poor friend Jade came to me requesting some Obirin because her OTP didn't have enough fics and I had to remedy that for her because everyone should have fics for their OTP! Have some very fluffy/angsty, because Obito is moody, Obirin xD As always enjoy_

* * *

><p>Obito woke up. He looked around in a field of flowers completely confused by his surroundings. Where was he? The last thing, he remembered, was- Shit! He looked down expecting to find a gaping wound where his stomach used to be, but instead warm flesh and clothes greeted him. No wound insight.<p>

He could remember the pain so vividly taking the attack for Naruto, telling him to become Hokage, and then nothing. The air in front of him began to shimmer making him squint his eyes at the sparkling bubbles in front of him. They floated around sparkling in the soft light until they appeared the shape of a female form, and suddenly they all popped. He covered his eyes in shock.

"I've been waiting."

That voice. He stared up in shock. He never even thought about hearing her voice again, or seeing her, but here she was as beautiful as ever. She kneeled in front of him and smiled. He could barely breathe and had to swallow a couple of times before he could even respond, "Rin."

What had she said? He was still processing everything too confused by her presence to function properly. She had been… waiting. Yes, that's what she had said. Waiting, for him, "I'm sorry to have kept you. I kinda got lost all over the place on the way," he paused, "Yeah, a lot has happened on my way here."

She tilted her head and smiled holding out her hand for him. He looked back down at his lap. There was no way he was worthy of even touching her perfect skin with his defective skin. He would only mar her beauty with his presence. She kept it there, but he had to explain to her why he wasn't worthy of her company, "Rin… I… made a promise with you."

"Yeah, and you tried your hardest all this time to keep it, didn't you?" He stared up at her in shock. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes flecked with gold and she beamed at him grabbing his hand.

"I've been watching. Always!" His heart stopped at her words and sped up when she grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

He stared at their joined hands. His old scarred hand, now perfectly tan without any sign of battle next to her pale skin. Her hand was so soft and perfect, exactly how he remembered it in life. She stood up and dragged him after her. He stumbled and had to catch himself before he fell and dragged her down with him.

She laughed, and her entire face lit up with joy, her eyes sparkled, her cheeks flushed slightly, and she radiated beauty. He had to hold his breath or else he would have lost it at the sound of her laughter. He never thought he would hear such an angelic sound again, but she has somehow seen him worthy to meet her in the afterlife and he would be eternally grateful for it.

He ran behind her watching her as she dragged him through a forest showing him their new world. He could care less about the beauty of the streams and birds; they were all outshined by her presence. They never stood a chance with her there; nothing could hope to compare to her. He watched her every move trying to understand that she was real.

He squeezed her hand for reassurance that he wasn't dreaming, that he did die, and she was here with him. She glanced over her shoulder, and grinned squeezing his hand back and continued to guide him through the forest until it broke, and they stood on top of a hill overlooking a small village.

"This is where spirits stay to rest. I never got to go inside myself, but the stories they tell make it sound just divine." For the first time, Obito felt an emotion other than wonder and joy to see her. He felt anger. He scowled at the village. How dare they deny her access when she was the kindest person to grace this world?!

"Why?" he barely got the word out without growling.

She glanced at him in surprise squeezing his hand and turning towards him away from the village, "It's not like that Obito. I couldn't go because I was still attached to the human world. A spirit can't enter the spirit world until they lose all attachments, but I couldn't lose you. Not until I knew you were okay."

He felt his heart shatter all over again. Would he ever stop hurting her? Even in her death he was causing her pain when all, he ever wanted to do, was make her happy. She touched his face wiping at his cheeks. He frowned at her then realized her fingers came away glistening. There were tears on her fingers, from him.

"You don't have to hurt anymore Obito. The past is in the past, and it's time to move on. I chose to stay with you because I knew you would need me to help." She smiled sadly at him and held both his hands between her own. He lifted one hand out of her grasp and touched her cheek hesitantly. She leaned her head into his hand and smiled up at him. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek taking in her words.

He was the reason she was smiling sadly, and he shouldn't be. He should be the reason she smiles brilliantly like she did in the forest. He would be the reason her smiles would put the world's beauty to shame. Her smiles already did that but now he would be the cause for them to grace her face.

He stepped closer to her closing the gap, and she looked up at him expectantly. He moved his hand behind her head running his fingers through her silky hair. He tilted his hand and angled her head making her face lean up towards his. He inched slowly towards her giving her enough time to decide what she wanted, when she didn't move at all only stared at him earnestly did he close the gap.

Her lips were better than anything he'd ever tasted and softer than the finest materials in the world. She was his destroyer and his creator, and he couldn't make himself care either way. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He smiled against her lips and moved his other hand around her waist.

Neither needed to breathe, but they still pulled away panting as if they were out of breath. It seems even in death it was hard not to mimic the bodies they had in life. She beamed up at him like she had in the forest and sighed out, "I was wondering when you'd do that."

He coughed clearing his throat feeling his cheeks heat up. "Ugh, yeah, I… yeah." Great speech, please keep going.

She laughed and pulled away. He didn't have enough time to mourn her loss because she was tugging on his hand again. She blurted out as she skipped, "Come on! I've been waiting for a lifetime to show you my world, and I can't wait to do it."

He trailed after her feeling his cheeks split into a grin. Her emotions were contagious and for the first time since her death he finally had a reason to smile. He didn't deserve this afterlife, but he would do anything just to make her happy, and he would spend the rest of it doing just that.


End file.
